Kotori's cosplay fetish
by otakufan375
Summary: Kotori forces Honoka into multiple fetish outfits and Umi was less than pleased


Kotori had made some outfits that are known for their fan service. Kotori really wanted to see at least one of her friends try them on so she could take a picture of them. Kotori doubted that anyone would be willing to do this for her. Kotori realized that she did have one person who would do anything for her and that someone is Honoka Kousaka. Kotori knew that Honoka would agree to help with anything she needed. So after school was over Kotori confronted Honoka and asked her the question that would be the answer to all her prayers.

"Honoka, can do a favor for me?" Kotori asked

Honoka looked at her childhood friend and gave her an honest answer.

"Sure Kotori I'll be happy to help with anything you need" Honoka answered

"Thank you Honoka that means a lot" Kotori said

"So, what do you need me to do?" Honoka asked

"Well, I made some new outfits and I thought that you should be the one to try them on first" Kotori said

"Really? I'll happily accept your request, it sounds like fun too" Honoka said in an excited tone

"Great! Let's head off to my house right away so we can get started" Kotori said excitedly

Umi approached the two because she was simply curious about what these two were talking about

"What are two talking about?" Umi asked

"Kotori made some new outfits for me try on, I can't wait!" Honoka said

Umi smiled at both of them, but she couldn't get the feeling that something else was going to happen.

"That's nice of you Kotori I hope everyone else will see your outfits too" Umi said

"Don't worry, as soon as their ready for everyone else I'll definitely give them out to the rest of you" Kotori said cheerfully

"We'll be looking forward to seeing the outfits" Umi said

Kotori and Honoka soon left Umi behind and headed to Kotori's house. Umi still had this strange feeling that something wasn't right about the situation but decided to ignore it for now.

Honoka and Kotori made it to Kotori's house and they headed to Kotori's room to try on the outfits that made. Honoka changed into her first outfit.

"Umm, Kotori this outfit is a little embarrassing" Honoka said

"Don't worry Honoka just come out so I can see how the outfit looks on you" Kotori said

Honoka came out and Kotori had to fight the nose bleed that was threatening to come out. Honoka was wearing cat ears on her head while she had a cat tail was at the end. Honoka was only in her undergarments. Honoka was heavily blushing right now. Kotori almost drooled at the sight.

"This looks good on you Honoka let's get the next outfit on you right away!" Kotori said cheerfully

The next outfit she changed into was a skimpy maid outfit. The skirt was short while the top almost revealed Honoka's breasts. Honoka was blushing again, she was very embarrassed about how revealing these outfits.

"This outfit is nice and sexy, now the on to the next one" Kotori said

The next outfit wasn't as bad as the last two outfits were. Honoka was dressed in a simple school swimsuit. Even though it wasn't as revealing as the other two outfits were, Kotori was still infatuated by the sight. She had to fight the urge to pant heavily since she thought that would creep out Honoka.

"Nice and simple can be attractive too" Kotori said

"Kotori what kind of outfits are these?" Honoka finally asked

"These outfits bring out your hidden beauty" Kotori said

"Hidden beauty?" Honoka questioned

"You'll understand soon enough, lets continue" Kotori said

The next outfit was another swimsuit but this time it was a bikini. It didn't bother Honoka since she wore a swimsuit before.

"Nice, now on to the next one" Kotori said

Honoka was wearing another swimsuit but this time it was very skimpy and revealing which made Honoka blush deeply. Kotori had to fight the urge to drool because of how sexy Honoka looked in the swimsuit.

"I don't like this swimsuit Kotori this is too revealing" Honoka said

"None sense, that swimsuit brings out your sexiness" Kotori said

The next one was just as embarrassing. Honoka was in her lingerie bit she had long stockings on. Honoka was blushing all over at this point. Kotori just gave her a thumbs up.

"Nice and sexy, I love it" Kotori said

"Kotori, this is starting to feel weird" Honoka said

"Don't worry, the more we do this the more you'll get used to this" Kotori said

The next outfit was a bunny outfit and Kotori was able to get a full view picture before Honoka put her arms over her breasts. Honoka was starting to feel uncomfortable about the outfits that she was trying on.

"This brings out your cuteness" Kotori said

The next outfit was almost as embarrassing the first one. Honoka was wearing fox ears on her head while she had a fox tail at the end. She was only wearing her undergarments. Honoka's face was really red at this point.

"The next outfit will make you look really cute" Kotori said

Honoka's next outfit was a pink kimono with same flower designs. Honoka was relieved because this outfit was normal compared to the other ones that she has been wearing.

"Inner cuteness and true beauty is what it's all about" Kotori said

Honoka was now wearing what felt like a middle school girl uniform. It felt very tight and it actually made her bust look bigger.

"Kotori, this is too tight, can I take it off please" Honoka begged

"That uniform really makes you look like a sexy model" Kotori said

Honoka was now wearing a seductress outfit which was revealing a lot of skin just like most the outfits were.

"Kotori, maybe we should call it a day this starting get weird" Honoka said

"Not yet, we still have more outfits for you to try on" Kotori said as she was breathing heavily

Kotori was starting scare Honoka. Her childhood friend was acting really weird and she thinks it's very creepy.

Kotori had Honoka in a bondage outfit and this was just as revealing as the others. Kotori couldn't hold back anymore, she started to drool and her nose was staring bleed.

"Kotori your nose is bleeding" Honoka said

"Don't worry about it, let's continue our fashion show" Kotori said

Now Honoka was wearing a school gym uniform that was turning Kotori on even more. Kotori had Honoka strip completely nude before wrapping her entire body in a giant ribbon. Honoka was as red as an apple right now. She wanted to stop but she wasn't sure if Kotori was going to let her do that. Kotori had Honoka dress up a nurse outfit and that made Kotori pant even more. Honoka didn't know why Kotori was acting like this but it was obvious that she was enjoying this. Honoka thought that Kotori was enjoying this a little too much. Honoka had the feeling that Kotori was hiding this side of herself from both her and Umi

Honoka was wearing the gym uniform again but this time Kotori dragged Honoka to the bathroom and got her in the shower. She turned on the water on and Honoka yelped and soon her entire body along with the uniform was wet. Since the uniform was wet her undergarments were now visible through the clothes and Honoka was extremely embarrassed as her whole face was red. She dragged Honoka out of the shower, guided her out the bathroom and back into her room so she could get a picture. Kotori got pictures of Honoka in only her undergarments, she also had pictures of Honoka when she was nude. Honoka was about to change out the wet gym uniform so Kotori could force into the next outfit but they heard Kotori's bedroom door open. It was Umi who had entered the room and what she saw left her frozen. Umi was now shaking in rage. Honoka thought that Umi was going to yell her for being shameless but to her surprise Umi was focusing more Kotori.

Kotori had Honoka dress up a nurse outfit and that made Kotori pant even more. Honoka didn't know why Kotori was acting like

"So, your cosplay fetish was so bad that you're having other people dress up in the outfits that turn you on huh? Well let me show you happens when you mess with the wrong people" Umi said with venom in her voice

Kotori was pale right now because she was scared that Umi would do something that would make her regret do all those things to honoka.

Umi was now escorting Honoka home. Umi's sense of danger was spot on but she had Nozomi give the fortune of the day and when the fortune said that something bad would happen to Honoka she realized that the bad thing that had happened to Honoka was that she was being forced to dress in those skimpy outfits by Kotori. Umi wasted no time beating Kotori to a pulp. Kotori begged Honoka to make Umi stop but Honoka just looked away because she was mad at Kotori for forcing to do all those embarrassing things to her and believed Kotori was getting what she deserved. Honoka did eventually make Umi stop when the beating was going on for a while Honoka managed to convince Umi that Kotori had learned her lesson and hopefully will never try anything like that ever again.


End file.
